


Fiery Blue and Cold Pink

by warriorblood1



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Spoilers for some of Miranda's secret routes, previously titled "Princess Muscles"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: She was reading a book on architecture.There were so many things wrong about that sentence, but it was true. Dahlia could see it with her own two eyes, and her eyes were very good at seeing. Everything about Dahlia was very good at everything, she made sure of it.Princess Miranda Vanderbilt. Reading a book about architecture.---A not-quite-realization of feelings from Dahlia's POV.
Relationships: Dahlia Aquino/Miranda Vanderbilt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fiery Blue and Cold Pink

**Author's Note:**

> i love them........ like. i cant wait for dahlia to be a main love interest/play as her but also.... let them get together.....
> 
> sorry if theyre ooc, im new to monster prom but ive done a lot in the game but like. first time writing them yanno?
> 
> comments appreciated! and if you leave me suggestions i'll probably do them (as long as they arent NSFW)

She was reading a book on architecture.

There were so many things wrong about that sentence, but it was true. Dahlia could see it with her own two eyes, and her eyes were very good at seeing. Everything about Dahlia was very good at everything, she made sure of it.

Princess Miranda Vanderbilt. Reading a book about architecture.

Dahlia had never seen her reading, unless having her serfs read for her counted (which she figured it didn't). And architecture didn't seem like a topic the pretty pink fish princess would be interested in. 

Dahlia watched Miranda reading for some time. It was clear she didn't read often; she occasionally had to get the attention of Amira or Zoe, who she was sitting with, to help with the meaning or pronunciation of an odd word. But, despite having apparently never read to herself before, she overall didn't seem to be struggling with anything.

Dahlia figured she shouldn't have such low expectations for the girl. People could do new and exciting things all the time! And Miranda had mentioned trying to find motivation for her actions and such (in the form of a chainsaw, which had to be confiscated, as badass as it was). 

She was happy that Miranda was looking for something more out of life. Maybe she would be a good ally in her mission to overthrow the LaVey's. Fellow royalty meant a combination of armies, and more time to hang out with Miranda!

Dahlia was snapped out of her staring and thoughts by the sound of growling. She turned to glare at the source, which was, as expected, the Wolfpack. 

"C'mon, Dahlia!" They barked.

"What?"

"It's your turn to throw." "You've gotta stop making heart-eyes at Miranda." "Isn't she a dictator? That's metal as hell." "I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry?"

Dahlia groaned as the pack talked over each other. They would get excited, talk too loud and too quick, and it all mixed together until she couldn't understand them at all.

But, apparently, it was her time to throw the fridge. The hefted it up, over her head, and threw it across the room.

"Hey, throwing at people is cheating!" The pack leader said, and Dahlia looked just in time to see the fridge crash into a table, narrowly missing Amira, Zoe, and Miranda.

She rushed over, ignoring the jeers from the pack, and looked them over. "Everyone okay?"

Amira was pissed, and Zoe was frustrated but relieved there was no major damage. Miranda, meanwhile, had puffed her cheeks. 

"Princess Muscles!" Dahlia felt her heart skip inexplicably at the nickname. "Your refrigerator almost destroyed my perfect hair, _and_ my book!"

"I, uh, I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what else to say. The book was still in Miranda's dainty hands, unharmed, and her pretty, shiny hair was as perfect as ever too.

Miranda, oblivious to Dahlia's observations, huffed. "You're lucky nothing bad happened. Imagine if it had hit me. How would you all survive without my royal presence?"

"How indeed." Dahlia breathed, feeling warm. She was just beginning to question if she had accidentally set herself on fire again (or worse, if _Damien_ had set her on fire. It didn't do anything, but it kept happening) when she heard a scuffle behind her and turned around to see the Wolfpack tackling each other.

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. They were idiots, but they were her friends. She took a few steps towards them to break them up, when she felt a tug on her arm. 

Looking back over her shoulder, the warmth Dahlia felt earlier came back. Miranda was holding her hand, keeping her book clutched to her chest, giving the taller girl a pointed look.

"You have to make this up to me you know. I expect you to always be on my team in that horrid physical education class. Understand?"

Miranda's eyes were very blue, and very pretty, and they made Dahlia feel like she was burning up inside, so much that she almost thought she was turning red. She really didn't want to be the same color as Damien, but maybe she could settle for pink. Miranda was pink, and pink was pretty. Dahlia wondered if she would look good in pink…

"Ow!" She was brought back to reality when Miranda poked her arm with a sharp fork (probably specifically for poking, rather than eating). The princess was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course!" She answered, but then cleared her throat and tried again, aiming to sound less excited. "I mean, it's always dodgeball, which I'm a _god_ at. So, it's no big deal. And, like you said, its only fair."

That seemed to satisfy Miranda, and she let go of Dahlia's hand. The heat didn't subside, but she did feel oddly sad. 

Deciding it better not to hesitate a moment longer, Dahlia turned and jumped into the scuffle with the Wolfpack, eager to have a reason for her rapidly beating heart.

Zoe, meanwhile, had pulled Amira into helping her take extensive notes on the whole exchange, eager to write how bard!Dahlia would seduce rogue!Miranda into loving her forever. It was sure to be a juicy fic.


End file.
